


Final Farewell

by BigG



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Possible Charcter Divergance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG/pseuds/BigG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet fic where Jon leaves Winterfell for the Wall and says good-bye to Bran, as well as Catlyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Farewell

Catlyn sat there, in her chair by her sons bedside in total concentration, sniffling as she wrapped loops of thin straw like rope to make her prayer wheel of the Seven. Every so often she glaced up to check Bran. His gentle breaths weezing in and out of his nose as his chest rose and fell. Her eyes would return to the prayer wheel in formation for so long until she glaced again, for confirmation of Brans health. she couldn't remember how many days it had been since she had left his bed chambers, she stopped counting on the third. she wore the same night gown as she wore at the beginning. Her hair had thorns of strands like a brush sticking out from all directions, plauged by a sea of sleepless nights. Even though Master Luwin had said he would survive she couldn't bear to leave her sons side. She had to watch.

Her chain of thoughts was interupted when she heard to door creek open normally. she couldn't bother herself to look and discover who was entering intially. her curiostity then got the better of her as she raised her head in the direction of the exit. She immediately lost interest and whatever look of curiostity wh bestowed upon her face melted and was replaced with frustration bordering on down right contempt. Her eyes moved away from her husbands bastard and returned to her prayer wheels ornament to continue her work. 

"I've came to say good-bye to Bran." Jon informed her, his eyes locked on his half brother.

"You've said it." She retorted, not trying to hide her contempt for him.

Jon then took longing stodes forward to the opposite side of Brans bed. He never took his eyes off of him. As he apporched, Catlyn slowly and shakingly lifted her head to glare at him with glossy eyes as he came to a stop before Bran. He never spoke for what felt like an eternity. Simply standing there, observing his little brothers face sat almost as if it were frozen in time. His tiny breaths almost silent. "I wish I could be her when you wake up. I'm going north with uncle Benjen. I'm taking the Black." Lady Starks mouth now hung open showing her teeth as she glared at the Snow and then flicked her eyes down at her comatose son. Jon glanced down the ghostly shape of Brans body under the furs before returning to his features. He slowly knelt before his half brother. They may have only been half brothers, but Jon loved Bran as true family, as did Bran. "I know we always talked about seeing the Wall together, but you'll be able to come visit me at Castle Black when you're better. I'll know my way around by then. I'll be a sworn brother of the Nights Watch." He paused, thinking of his next words. His breath grew shakey and his eyes lowered to the furs, staring blankly before returning to Bran. "We can go out walking beyond the Wall if you're not affraid." Brans breath stayed as steady as it was when he first entred the room. His face neutral, expressing nothing. Jons eyes then lowered to the tanned fur beneath him and he paused staring at them in tought. He then slowly lifted his gaze to meet that of Lady Starks. Her eyes as reflective as the pond of the Godswood. The tears that flowed from her eyes carved fresh canyons in her pale cheeks. She just glared at him. Her face filled with discust and nothing but resentment for Jon. The both could hear the footsteps of another walking in. Neither turned to face the other. They kept their eyes locked on one another in eons of silence and a single glare of death. Ned simply paused and observed the two.

"I want you --- to leave." She spat out . Catlyn could'nt bear the sight of the bastard. Jon simply stared at her for moments. Normaly, his own anger at her could stay contained. Now it seemed to be bubbling over. He was leaving for the Wall and would soon be away from her and so the desire to fight back just once got the better of him.

"I am leaving. I do hope you're happy. You're finally getting what you've always wanted." It may have been out of his personna to answser back in such away, but to finally spit some of the venom back at Catlyn, after so many years of taking. It felt satisfying to Jon to say the least. Catlyns features sank as her mouth closed and her expression softened. Jon then pried his gaze away from the Lady and pushed himself up onto his feet. He met the gaze of his father as he strode out of Brans bed chambers to make his way to the stables for his horse.

Catlyns eyes stared blank into the abyiss as the words Jon had just spat at her revolved around in her head. Her eyes now began to flow freely with burning tears as she clasped her hand over her lips and her eyes fell to her lap. All she could think about now what she had done years before hand. She prayed for Jon to die by wrath of the Gods. He caught the pocks and almost did. All she could think about how horrible and horrific a person she truely was as all the death glares, all the cruel remarks came flowing back to her.

She was the worst woman who ever lived.


End file.
